


You are worth the risk

by dkspresso



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Explicit Sexual Content, Kindergarten Teacher Kim Jongin | Kai, Looks Like An Affair But Isn't, M/M, Single Parent Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkspresso/pseuds/dkspresso
Summary: Jongin has his own rules. He wouldn't go after his parents' colleagues, his sister's friends, and espescially since he's a teacher— his student's parents are borderline off limits. He's holding onto that firmly. Or at least, he was.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	1. Oh, It's You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Jongin in Oh My Baby. Please watch that show then look at me in the eyes and try to say he ISN'T INSANELY ADORABLE WITH KIDS. So yeah. This fic is born. Don't expect much though, haha. And to be clear I've uploaded this too in my AFF under the username heyleavemealone so I hope there wouldn't be a misunderstanding. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. ü

“Mr. Kim, goodbye!”

“Goodbye, see you next week!”

Jongin bids his last student goodbye with a bright smile. Ah, it’s the day of the week again. He can finally slack off and relax because tomorrow is weekend, and he still have hours until dinner. He thinks it’s one of the benefits for being a kindergarten teacher. He is finished really early.

“What are you gonna do after this?” His colleague, or his fellow teacher says. Start to change to his casual clothes already.

“I don’t know, probably getting lunch. Wanna go together?”

And receives almost an auto confirmation from the brighter individual.

“I’m feeling ramen right now,”

“Seriously, Baekhyun? It’s really hot right now,”

“Yeah? That’s perfect,”

Jongin just rolls his eyes, changing his clothes as he agrees to Baekhyun’s lunch idea.

“You’ve prepared about what you gonna talk about tomorrow yet?” The shorter male start as they’re leaving the building, bidding goodbye to the rest of the people that are still there.

“Prepare what? Baekhyun, tomorrow is Saturday.” Jongin answers in mild confusion. Baekhyun likes to talk very randomly, so he’s kind of used to it.

But Baekhyun chuckles, looking at the taller dead in the eyes. “Jongin. Tomorrow you have a meeting with the parents.”

“Haha, what—?”  
Jongin slowly slowering his pace, as he’s waiting for Baekhyun to say the punch line and say he is joking. But he earns an eyebrow raised of Baekhyun instead. 

“ _Oh my god_ , did you forget? It was supposed to be Junmyeon who host the meeting but since most of the kids involved are in your class they asked you to replace him. Remember?”

Jongin stops. 

Fuck. he’s really forgot about that chunk of information.

“...Shit,”

Baekhyun’s laughs is really annoying to his ear. 

“It’s not funny,” Jongin says. Running a hand through his hair. “You know I can’t bear to talk in front of a lot of people.”

“C’mon Jonginnie, it’s not going to be that bad. You only have to talk to them about their kids issue, either it’s bad or good.”

“Easy for you to say.” 

Baekhyun sighs. “Believe me, doing a presentation in front of the class in your college days is more terrifying.”

“Yeah... but I’m dealing with parents here. What if they can’t accept what I’ve told them and started an argument?” He grunts.

Baekhyun shoves Jongin inside a Japanese restaurant, escape and amused laugh. “Do you think you’re working in a retail store or something? They’re parents, not customers.”

He practically can hear Baekhyun rolling his eyes.

“I guess so,”

Jongin decides to say as they sit, wasting no time to order the ramen they wanted to eat.

“I’ll help you practice, don’t sulk like that,” Baekhyun says, sympathically, once the waitress leave them with their orders.

“I know all of the kid’s parents, it could be your heads up.” Baekhyun continues.

Jongin pouts. Well, it’s not like he has a better option. 

They spend their entire lunch slurping on their ramen with Baekhyun describing each one of the kid’s parent, how they look physically and how their behavior is according to his short observation based on their encounters. Nothing endearing really, only for Jongin’s back up and assure.

“...Joy locked one of her classmates inside the class several times because she’s upset. How’s her mother?”

Baekhyun munches, chews several times as he settles his expressions like he’s thinking thoroughly. “Joohyun is her mother. I think I met her when she was signing up Joy to our school a few months ago,” He pauses. “Kinda intimidating but mild. Neutral. And really beautiful too. I think Junmyeon even has the hots for her.”

“No way,” Jongin remarks in disbelief, chuckling a bit.

Baekhyun gives him a knowing smile. “Bet,”

“Oh my god, she probably has a husband!”

“Who knows?”

Jongin shakes his head slowly. “All of you are crazy,” then sips his lemon tea.

“Yah,” Baekhyun snickers, drags his drink closer to him as well now. “If you keep doing that you’ll get a taste of your own medicine,”

The younger rolls his eyes playfully. “Sure, that’s not gonna happen.” I'm gay, Baekhyun. But he stops before he could say the last sentence, only rolling his eyes.

Baekhyun drinks his coke in one chug.

Jongin knows his limit. Like, he won’t go for her sister’s friends, his father or mother’s colleagues, and now since he’s a teacher, his parents’ students are also off limits. He’s probably already lost his mind if he ever chases over someone else’s wife. Or maybe husband, in his case.

Baekhyun puts his coke and groans loudly. “Alright, moving on. Who’s the next kid?”

“You have to stop pretend to drink alcohol when you’re only drinking soda,” Jongin let out and amused sigh before continuing. “The next kid is... Sehun. Yeah, Do Sehun.”

“What’s his issue?”

“He won’t socialize with the other kids.”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. “Really? That’s weird,”

“Why?”

“I met his mother several times when she’s picking up Sehun. And he’s really cheerful around her. Bright and bubbly. Basically pretty similar with me. Get it?” Baekhyun knits his eyebrows as he tries to remember better, to prove his point right. “Her name is Sohyun. And I believe she’d be really grateful to hear the information about her son.”

Jongin just nods nonchalantly. “Then that’s not entirely weird, he could adopt the behavior from his father.”

Baekhyun eats a mouthful of the last spoon of his meal. “True though,” He pauses, “Sohyun is the one you don’t have to worry about the most. She’s really kind. You won’t have any trouble with her.”

“And what if suddenly his father is the one who’s gonna show up tomorrow?” Jongin raises an eyebrow playfully, sips the last drop of his lemon tea.

Baekhyun laughs. “You’re gonna jinx it,” before adding, “But for these school stuff... nah. The mothers are definitely gonna come. The fathers are too lazy to do so.”

Jongin just hums in agreement. He also prefers to be faced with the mothers instead of the fathers. At least moms aren’t too intimidating for him, he’s about to be dead if he is put against the dads.

“Yeah, I think so too.”

And he isn’t wrong.

It’s Saturday morning and he’s practically sitting with a cold feet. The parents already gather in one room, giving it a silence murmur from the said class. As he’s seeing from the front seat, it’s all woman. But he’s still nervous, damn. Why do he thinks genders have to do with his hosting performance.

When the clock hits 10 AM sharp, he decides to start the meeting. After he remarks the meeting’s purpose along with the parents, he begins the face-to-face talk.

“Mrs. Kim? You may come sit in front of me.” He smiles politely.

A woman with a low ponytail stands up and reply Jongin with a similar polite smile. The categories match what Baekhyun had explained. At least the heads up help Jongin away from the foreign feelings of talking with strangers. He takes a deep breath, greeting Yoona with a smile. Huh, Baekhyun did something helpful afterall.

The meeting started then, one by one. And as he talks with the parents, how he even recognizes how elite this school he has signed up for. Those students are literally still in kindergartens, and yet they have this kind of services for those kids. Showing from the very first start they’re not just going to solemnly focus on student’s academics, but also them as an improving little human being.

Okay. Jongin snorts internally. He’s thinking about it way too far, those kids existed for at least for five years.

An hour has already passed when Jongin bid farewell to Joy’s mother. She does really look intimidating at first, but overall is a really sweet person. Jongin smiles to himself for doing a good job so far. It’s only one parent left then. He looks down to read the attendance name list, saying it out loud before he has the chance to register it in his head.

“Mr. Do?”

He exclaims. 

Wait. He startles for a sec. Baekhyun didn’t say a word about this person yesterday. Exceedingly, a _man_. 

However, Jongin has no time to muse it since the said man has dragged the seat in front him and take a seat.

“Good morning, Mr. Kim,”

He greets Jongin first. Ok first of all he doesn’t expect that kind of low voice from someone that look so young. Dammit, is he around his age? And judging by his appearance he already has a 6 year old son with a stable job while Jongin barely support his own self? Jongin is caught up with the situation, realizing he probably should say something like _right now_.

“Good morning, Mr. Do. I didn’t see you in the beginning of the meeting?” Jongin clears his throat, collects himself together.

“Yes. My apology, I was late. Had an unwanted extra shift this morning.” Mr.Do— or apparently his name is Kyungsoo judging by what he has written in the attendance list, smiles refinedly towards him. Ah. Smiles look good on him. Wait, what? Damn, Jongin. Focus.

“Something's wrong?” 

“Ah, nothing— I just thought Sohyun is the one who will come...” Nervous, he can’t help but answer too straightforwardly, don’t realize what he has said might’ve come out really weird. Jongin is panicking for a sec, why would he said something like he was expecting someone else’s wife?

But to his relief, Kyungsoo just smiles sweetly as he raises an eyebrow. “You know her? She’s really a social butterfly, isn’t she?”

"Ah, haha. I met her a few times whe she was picking up Sehun," Jongin nods, chuckles lightly out of awkwardness because he actually never meet her in person. How does he say he actually doesn’t know her and the only reason he knows her is because he was learning about his parents’ kid without sounding like a total weirdo? Jongin cringes internally.

“I think we can start then, Mr. Do.” He says eventually.

Jongin goes straight to the issue, where it has been a full semester since Sehun has studied there, and yet he refuses to socialize and make friends with other kids. He asks how he is at home, and informs how Kyungsoo can do to help develop his socializing skills at home. The more he talks the more he is convinced Sehun probably adapt his behavior from his dad. Throughout the conversation Kyungsoo is listening quietly, talk if it’s really necessary. He really only has his attention all on Jongin.

It becomes so hot somehow.

When it’s over Jongin inhales a deep breath he doesn’t know he needed. “Thank you for your participation, Mr. Do. We really appreciate it.”

It’s Kyungsoo turns to chuckle now, and Jongin has to hold his breath. What the fuck. That’s— that was attractive. “I should be the one who thank you, that was really helpful. I never know this school is also packaged with free psychological learning for kids,”

Jongin smiles sheepishly. “We’re just trying our best.” Then, "It was nice meeting you Mr. Do, Sehun is a good kid and I hope he can enjoy himself while he is here."

It's over? Jongin thinks to himself. That's so unfortunate. ...Unfortunate? What? Jongin has too much of distraction in his head he almost misses Kyungsoo who's offering his hand for a hand shake. Get yourself together Jongin, fuck. "It was nice meeting you too, Mr. Kim. It's a relief to see my son is in good hands." Kyungsoo says.

Jongin was about to pull his hand from the other's hand, when Kyungsoo lightly resisting to do so. Dares to look Jongin in the eye. Jongin keeps himself silent— wondering, when was the last time Jongin feels this hot around someone? He thinks he he can feel himself holding his breath.

"Are you free after this?"

\---

Jongin must be out of his mind. How he is now ended up having lunch with no other but one of his student's parent? He would never want to think about how weak his self control is. Kyungsoo asks Jongin a favour to have lunch together, says he wants to show his gratitude for taking care of Sehun this whole time. Jongin tried to resist, implying he is practically _paid_ to do so, it's literally his job. But Kyungsoo insisted and he didn't think he can refuse anymore.

He knows this shouldn't be a problem, but it just doesn't feel right to him, somehow. Maybe he was too busy calming down himself back then, because _holy shit_. In this lightning it becomes more prominent how attractive Kyungsoo is. He might be shorter than Jongin, but every single piece attached to him fits him perfectly.

Jongin gulps and forms a smile as Kyungsoo slides onto his chair with their order. Settles his eyes so he doesn't look like he's deadass just stares blatantly right in front of him when Kyungsoo is taking their order. Dammit Jongin. Just play it cool.

"Thank you, Mr. Do. Do you always take your son's teacher for lunch?" Now, Jongin, _that's_ a bad way to say thank you for the food.

Kyungsoo huffs amusedly while Jongin cries to himself, "No, you are the _first_ Mr. Kim. I don't usually do this but I guess, there's always a first for everything."

Kyungsoo smiles sweetly— or was it a smirk? Jongin shifts in his seat. He doesn't know. His face is heating nonsensely. "Ah... that's an honour then," He settles, offers the elder a coy smile.

Then they just stay there. Eat their food and fill their empty stomach quietly, until Kyungsoo decides to breaks the silence.

"Sehun talks a lot about you,"

Jongin raises an eyebrow as he blows his spoonful of hot meal in front of his face, “He does?”

Kyungsoo nods, laughs timidly. “He always eagerly tell me how he spent his entire day in school joyfully with his homeroom teacher. It’s so entertaining to listen to his story. I’m glad his teacher get along with him well and accompany him to go through the day. I think, I determined to see him in person,”

Jongin personally doesn’t think it’s uncommon, since kids especially those little and small kids have a limited range of socializing (no shit). But to actually told his name is constantly brought up flatter something in his chest.

"We both just have a lot in common," Jongin can feel him smiling ear to ear even tough he's chewing, manage to swallow it all carefully.

"So I heard," Kyungsoo replies, "You're quite a good dancer he aspire to be,"

There are more chattering heard inside the restaurant, crashing with the hip hop song that's playing in the background. "For kids his age, Sehun probably can do better than me within a few years. Plus he's very, very competitive _even_ to me,"

Kyungsoo shrugs as he swallows, "I doubt, maybe you're just being humble,"

"I just enjoy dancing, it's practically my best second choice after teaching,"

In their way here, Kyungsoo has told him what he's doing for a living. He's a doctor and has been working in that field for approximately 3 years. He rarely has any time off since he sometimes works overtime than the rules required, but he started to manage a change now, for Sehun. Explains why he's late today, basically would be his last day working full time. Oh, he also finds out Kyungsoo is only three years older than him. He thinks it'd be no harm if he talks a little about himself too.

"If I'm being honest, dancing is always my first option. But you know how it is. Dancing will bring you nowhere, people would never take you seriously with that, dancer is not a solid job," Jongin sighs with an empty smile, "Parents really can affect your dream greatly, huh? You better don't do that to Sehun, he has a potential," Jongin adds, hoping his playful tone can help lifting the conversation.

Kyungsoo is silence the entire time; perhaps didn't expect the topic would take a turn. He can feel his sympathic gaze on him, notices his now hesitant fingers.

"But don't worry," Jongin waves it off, "I have no regrets, I enjoy teaching as much as I do dancing. Mainly because at least I can be part of kids in pursuing their dreams. Even the thought of it is already pleasing to me. I wouldn't be a good dancer though I tried, it's all just fun and games," He finished with a wide grin.

"I'd never hold him back. And you'll make an amazing dancer, Jongin," Kyungsoo says, and it is insane how it somehow calms Jongin in silence. "Good or not, as long as you have your heart on it— it'd be beautiful no matter what. Sehun said so and kids never lie."

The younger laughs, look at Kyungsoo who just offers him a smile and a shrug innocently, like he just did not let out the corniest sentence so far. Has no time to care about the sudden change of how he calls Jongin. He enjoys it— his name sounds nice rolling out of his lips.

"You've never even seen it,"

Now it's Kyungsoo's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Tone challenging, "Maybe, but I'd love to. Anyone can tell in a first glance what _that body can do_ , Jongin."

\---

He wasn't aware at that time, their conversation just flow on top of one another he barely caught and load that sentence thoroughly. Not until he's finally home, not until he finished cleaning up himself and lazily going through his phone, lying on his bed as he clicks at Baekhyun who asked him how was the meeting going. His mind did a quick flashback at his day that overall looking like an apparent success— _oh my god_.

Kyungsoo is flirting with him.

Kyungsoo _was_ flirting with him.

Or is he just imagining things? He could've misintepret the sentence to align with things that he _wanted_ to happen. He could've really meant it as a compliment. You could say someone is beautiful and not wanting them, right?

Jongin groans as he rolls over on his bed, fingers hovering on top of the screen right in Baekhyun's chatroom. There's no way he is hitting on him. He is _married_. He doesn't have to worry or thinking over it too much, anyway. It's not like they're gonna meet each other again so soon. No plan of meeting again, no exchange numbers, nothing. So he texts Baekhyun, and call it a day.

_It went better than I expected, thanks for the concern tho_

Yes. This is how it supposed to be. They had lunch because Kyungsoo felt thankful then moved on. Literally nothing extra-ordinary there.

_Or_ , that's what he thought.

"Jongin, almost don't recognize you there," Hears now the voice that started to feel familiar to his ear.

It's Monday. It's school day, which means his work day. It's apparent class almost ended now by how the sun is moving near to on top of everyone's head. He's only trying to go the next building to get some photocopies for the sudents to bring home, ought him to go through the hallway near the gate. Straight goes through the so called waiting room for parents who's picking up their kids.

"Mr. Do," He lits up, an automatic response. "What are you doing here?"

The elder laughs, shrugging off an obvious answer, "Is there any other reason beside picking up Sehun?"

_I dont know, to see me?_ His mind offers.

Jongin, you're _so_ dumb. He fumbles, shifts one leg behind him as he run his hand through his face. "Right, oh my god— please forget my question just now, that was stupid," He thinks so too, but Kyungsoo thinks it's funny, so. Maybe his weakness has an advantage, afterall.

"Where are you going?" Kyungsoo asks.

"On my way to bring the student's homeworks,” Jongin says, joking lightly once he realizes mid-sentence both of their status are. The homework is literally coloring. What he is supposed to give them little kids? But he decides to tease Kyungsoo, "Parental guide are very recommended, you have to help him do it," Grinning.

Kyungsoo let out a coherent noise of understanding, snickers a little, "I'm under an impression I'm about to be busy today," Arching his eyebrow playfully. Jongin is fumbling over his words, laughs along with the elder and flushes.

"It's not a big deal, please, go on,"

Right, his damn photocopies. He bids Kyungsoo temporal goodbye and jog forth to the next building, back to the class, knowing the students are probably enjoying his absence. Free, without supervision. And as he's proving his own accumulation, the kids are in the middle of playing hide and seek, with one of the kid hiding under the teacher desk. He sighs amusedly. Kids really can be a troublesome sometimes. Cute, little, troublesomes. It's about time until the bell goes off anyways, it's not like having fun is breaking the rules or something. So under his supervision, they lively looking for the two kids left unfound.

Laugh after laugh caused by Joy's sily behaviour passed, Jongin's eyes drifts accidentally to the seat where they just found Seungwo, who bumps a little to him but doesn't mind it even a bit. Only keeps sitting with his head resting on his palm, looking down.

_Sehun_.

His heart aches a little as he realized he is the only kid who didn't participate in the game. The kids were gathering him the first he stepped in to the class, he barely get the full view of the room, and quickly feel bad.

"Hey, Yerim," He calls out, "did any of you ask Sehun to come and play?"

"We did!" Yerim remarks, her pigtails bounce as she tries to talk further, "We want him to join, but he keeps sayingg no..! Ask him, Jongin-ssi, Joy weally wanna play' with him,"

Jongin smiles and nods understandingly. Jongin stands then, but when the after school bell goes off, he knows it's not the best time to approach the boy.

"Okay class, time to go home!" And the whole class practically cheers. Ah, so much a simpler time. "Remember to line up when going out of the class, greet me goodbye and I'll hand out this for you to do at home, one for each. Understand?" He instructs, receives an loud and high pitch of 'understood' in unison. Jongin chuckles lightly as he stands before the door, let the kids who already ready lining up eagerly.

"Remember to submit it tomorrow, okay? Good bye, see you tomorrow! Good bye Yerim, good bye Joy, you did well Jae!" And the list goes on. They can choose between to hug, hand-shake, or high-five Jongin for their good-byes. They really enjoy high-fives and hugs, which is really sweet to receive from these innocent kids.

"Sehunnie," He calls, once the other kid have already gone out. He always be the last kid present. "Come on, your dad is already waiting outside," He mutters, offers the boy a soft smile.

Sehun's interest is picking up almost obviously, now staring into Jongin in pure curiousity. "Is'it really dad?" His nose scrunching cutely as he tries to pronounce each sentence correctly, give Jongin's palm an adorable high-five in the process. Jongin chuckles under his breath. "Why would I lie? Wanna go to him together?" The smile Sehun forms as he grips Jongin's hand and nod, gotta be his widest smile he has so far today. He mumbles a small 'lets go' before finally walking out of the class.

It's not a long walk until they arrive to where Jongin encountered Kyungsoo, the only different is the way there are less people there.

"Daddy!" Once he catches a glimpse of his father, Sehun isn't hesitant to let go of Jongin's hand and run towards the elder male, excited. Kyungsoo laughs as he squat down and welcome his son in his arms, ends up carries him effortlessly. "Did you have fun in school today?"

He nods eagerly, smile wide his ceeks bubbling up. "You should have see the new moves I learnt," Sehun says, almost gibberishly yet coherent, lay his palm flat on Kyungsoo's cheek so he would look at his flat yet twinkle face.

"Ah, daddy would really love to see it," Kyungsoo says, tone lowkey excited.

Jongin is just watching from where Sehun abandon him, finding both interactions snazzy, until suddenly Kyungsoo spares him a glance at him and _boy_ , "Did Mr. Kim taught you the moves?"

And Jongin groans in response. Playfully, of course. "I didn't, he only watches it online under my supervision," 

But Sehun, being not cooperative and the honest kid he is, pout confusedly. "No, daddy we did it together. Mr. Kim is so good." as he proceed to give thumbs up for good measure.

He doesn't know is he's fluttered because of Sehun's sincere compliment, or Kyungsoo's low hum in approval while maintaining eye-contact, amused.

"You should show it to your friends, Sehunnie," Jongin mildly attempt, getting closer to the family. And like what he has expected, he snuggles tighter inside his dad's embrace, shaking his head. "No,"

The teacher sighs, smile simpathically. Kyungsoo moves one hand to run a comforting hand behind the little boy's back, "Don't you wanna show off your skills?"

"No, they all are scary," Sehun whines, hiding his face in Kyungsoo's chest.

"But what if daddy is there, between your friends?" Jongin scoots closer, poking Sehun in the cheek, "You'd do it for daddy, right?" Experience working with kids, Jongin gets used to handle them with the way they talk, expression exaggerated and voice a pitch higher to gain their attention. And most importantly, to persuade them with something they love the most.

It seems like it works when Sehun looks like he's considering things when he looks at Jongin, head still leaning against Kyungsoo's chest. 

"..Maybe.." 

"Wonderful!" Cheers Jongin quietly, receives a cute high-five from the little boy.

The thing is, he's too focused on boosting Sehun's confidence, late he realized how much closer he has gotten to the _hot_ dad, not to mention he just refers him as _daddy_ a few minutes ago. He has done this before to other kids and parents, there are zero reason for his face to flush, supposedly.

Once he looks up, he's met directly with Kyungsoo's wondering gaze, and his mind instantly goes blank. He coughs awkwardly before takes a few steps behind abruptly.

Kyungsoo must've found it entertaining by the way he chuckles.

"Big boy, get in the car and wait for daddy, yeah?"

He heard Kyungsoo's favor to the little boy, witness Sehun nods and do as he told right the time Kyungsoo put him down, starts the engine of the car so Sehun would be comfortable in it. Wait— does it mean he wants to talk with Jongin privately? He swallows, and Kyungsoo must've noticed his nervousness.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, the weather is unexceptionally hot today," Jongin huffs awkwardly. Dammit Jongin, the clouds are literally on top of their head. But Kyungsoo just laugh softly at Jongin's answer, and go on.

"Did something happen in class?"

Now, this is the conversation he can finely lead. 

Beside other occasions, he's focusing with what just happened right a few minutes ago, highlighting the way Sehun refused to play with the others. They discuss it thoroughly for a while, decide a temporal conclusion because time is running. Who knows, that works too.

"..I'm afraid I'm the reason he doesn't want any friends. I'm alone enough to be his friend, no?" Jongin jokes, before they part ways.

"I'm sure you're more than capable to," Kyungsoo follows, baiting the younger's jokes, "I wouldn't mind either as long as it's you." And Jongin swears there's a glint in Kyungsoo's eyes. Mischievous grin the elder has isn't helping Jongin at all for not taking these jokes way _too_ seriously.

The younger muffles, "Be careful Mr. Do, I'd think you're flirting with me,"

And Kyungsoo laughs— that kind of small laugh that riles something under Jongin's skin. fuck.

However, once Kyungsoo stop, he looks at Jongin in the eyes, soft smirk still prominent on his feature that compliment his face all in the right places. Jongin feels he has to take a breath.

"Maybe, Jongin, I am."

Jongin pretends that last sentence doesn't linger in his head for the rest of the day.

\---

Jongin ends up gave Kyungsoo his number.

No, Kyungsoo's reason was so he can consult and look after Sehun through Jongin. They don't text each other often, but rather constantly, only casual information if Kyungsoo happens to have pick up Sehun late, and ask Jongin a favor to accompany his son in the meantime, continues with a brief small talk. He'd also actively ask about Sehun in class, which Jongin will elaborates with pleasure. It'd usually end with either of them talk about their day, interest and jokes.

Unconsciously, they're drawn closer to each other.

It's not a hard task, really. Exciting, even.

Sehun and him mostly spend time dancing together, Sehun's request, of course. Sehun's also now getting better in socializing once he shares his hobby in dancing with his classmates, which motivates him even more. The thing he isn't ready is-- when Kyungsoo's arrived without both of them noticing. He'd watch them silently, and shower them with numerous compliment after.

Yeah. It's not like it's unlikely to receive such feed backs, Jongin is used to open admirations, even; thinking about his college days. The compliment is not the problem, but _precisely_ sometimes, Jongin can feel Kyungsoo meant some of the compliment to him _only_.

Under his hooded gaze, makes Jongin just want to give him more. More of him. Shows him more what is he capable to.

He should be ashamed— it's inappropriate. 

"Woah, Jongin-ssi, I want to try the fur suit on!"

Sehun exclaims suddenly, seemingly has roaming around Jongin's wardrobe in only a few minutes without the elder looking. "You'll drown in it, Sehun," Jongin replies, chuckling.

Right. Sehun is currently at his apartment, excitingly wandering around the foreign place.

Kyungsoo texted him this morning that he's very sorry, but he has an unaviodable surgery that probably would last until evening, and he'd really appreciate if he can take Sehun home with him and he'll just pick him up there.

That's why he's now is helping Sehun putting the bear fur suit of him that's two times bigger than him. The room is filled with giggles of both males, as Jongin is playing along by wrapping himself in a comforter and chase the giggling little boy.

It's around 5 PM when the restless boy finally dozed off, spending nearly most of his times running here and there, immitating superheroes that were shown on TV, and rentlessly ask Jongin to dance with him. Jongin sighs, satisfied he made it through the end, tucking the sleeping boy carefully in his bed.

He sips his coffee (mostly milk) slowly as he sits on the couch, open Kyungsoo's text that apparently was sent 10 minutes ago.

_be there in a minute_

Which Jongin replies, _take your time_

Jongin's apartment is located near the school, so Kyungsoo supposedly won't have any trouble finding the said place. He also remembers the elder ever mention the hospital he's working in so he assumes it'd take awhile for him to get here.

So he thinks it'd be no harm to kill time with his way. He infers then after a few thoughts, put on his playlist who holds the most nostalgia when he is in college, practice day and night, to a decent volume so it's loud enough to be heard as he walks to the empty spots of the room. Shut he eyes close, and start moving once the music starts.

It isn't the same as what he usually does with Sehun, as what the dance are specialized for kids his age, but a little more advanced, for the boy's satisfaction. But this, this is more than that. Jongin moves as he drowns into the feeling, goes whenever the beat leads him to, calculated. Sharp. Yet fluid. Feet switch rapidly to one another, eliciting a rhyme tap sounds that goes with the beat.

It's refreshing.

Reminds him of his old group of friends. How's Yixing doing? He was as determine as he was, so Jongin sure he's still fighting for it— or even has achieved it. Kris was stubborn as hell, he wonders how is he doing. He doesn't know. He probably should try to catching up with them after this.

Song after song plays, left Jongin panting when he hears his bell rings, it's more tiring than the last time he remembered. He let himself catch a breath a few seconds before open the door for not any other but Kyungsoo.

"Hey," Kyungsoo greets. Which Jongin responds back, letting the elder in, welcoming.

"Thank you for taking care of him, Jongin. I hope he wasn't being a burden," He says, takes a seat in the process, smiles apologetically with tired eyes, weary. Jongin wants nothing but to erase those from his expression.

"He wasn't," The younger reassures, "We had a great time, even. He's sleeping now, must be tired from playing all day," Then, "How about you, how was work?"

Kyungsoo huffs, "It was very exhausting, one of my colleageu was absent without notice, when today we literally had a very important surgery scheduled. Aside, we have to..."

Jongin is listening quietly to the other's story as he makes another coffee for Kyungsoo, put it in front of him and sits on the other couch. Gives a few coherent respond to subtly show that he's paying attention.

"...When he chose this career he should've acknowledge the risk. Look how many people he harmed because of his irresponsibility now," He ends it with a sigh, reaching for the coffee the teacher offers.

The younger winces. "That's awful,"

"It was. I had to take over work that's worth two skilled person then,"

Jongin breathes out a simpathic sithe, getting up and walk right behind where Kyungsoo is sitting. He can hear Kyungsoo mutters 'what are you doing' between his ridicule tone, where Jongin just plant his palm on the elder's shoulder, whisper amusedly, "Just relax," before the pad of his fingers moves skilfully, start massaging the tense muscles.

Kyungsoo elicits a low groan coarsely. And that; is enough encouragement for Jongin to keep going.

He is in by no means a professional, but at least he has quite an experience. Used to carry out capability that requires like, _a lot_ of muscles, this is one of the basic learning he could get a hand out of it. But it still makes him feel a sense of pride when Kyungsoo mumbles, " _god_ , Jongin, you're so good at this," voice barely above the whisper as he delightedly enjoy Jongin's doing.

Kyungsoo's eyes flutters shut as he follow Jongin's instruction, and loosen his shoulders. Head leans back so Jongin can have a sightful of the elder's satisfied face.

The younger snickers, as content as the other.

Jongin hasn’t had the chance to turn off his playlist, not like it matters. It’s playing a slow song now, beats sharp hanging in the air, as it’s their background sound. His living room is quite dim that he turned off the unnecessary lights.

The atmosphere is comfortable, serene— in a way he can’t put a finger on.

This feeble haziness emit warmth on top of his skin. He likes with the way how it feels. Greeting Kyungsoo back after taking care and playing with Sehun, venting to each other about was their day were, then chilling together in the dreary living room with coffee; enjoying each other presence. It's cozy. Dreamy.

He doesn’t know what get in through his mind, but when he looks down, observing Kyungsoo’s expression making sure he doesn’t hurt the other as he squeezes his shoulder with more pressure now— or that’s what his main intention is. Kyungsoo’s eyes is still flutter shut, lips parted.

Maybe because of the fact his body and mind is still well spent, thanks to his brief dancing routine, he doesn’t look away as his usual self will. Instead he takes a sharp intake of breath through his nose, feel the pound in his ear, and sink in the view before him.

He always knew Kyungsoo’s mad gorgeous. Clear and fierce eyes, firm jaw, thick eyebrows. But his lips gotta be the main asset of the said man. It’s plump, pink, very appealing, _and_ plump. It makes the cutest heart-shaped lips when he’s laughing and Jongin sometimes wonders; wonders if it’s as soft as it looks. And it’s right in front of him, seperated between a short distance, yet out of his reach.

He‘s sure only want to keep about that all in his mind. But he falls way too deep in his own thought, allusion in his sense is nowhere between the bush, lost under the fog that started to thickens beneath his senses.

His heart pounds.

Times feel like no more like a fever dream as he does just _that_ , body moving on it's own as he's pressing their lips together in a silent tranquil.

He stays like that for god who knows, holding his breath, stiff. He slowly pull back, emits a sigh he can't swallow as heat begins rising up his neck, feels like his airways is stifled. 

He barely make a distance between the elder lips, hasn't had the chance to comprehend the situation when suddenly both hands placed on his jaw, pull his face down competently to meet Kyungsoo's.

Jongin releases a silent gasp from the back of his throat. Kyungsoo wasting no times attaching their lips as he dipping in immeadiately, nibles on Jongin's bottom lip and tasting the inviting orgel in agonizing pace. The kiss is slow, sensual-- heady. No rush, almost like they're following the flow of Jongin's plodding song that's playing in the background, hitting every beat spot on as Jongin croons softly, toes curling at the prod.

Jongin's mind just melt with the way Kyungsoo's lips move agaisnt him, it's soft, indeed. Pulverize Jongin's in the best way possible his thigh shifts subconcsiously, a familiar heat starts pooling in his groin.

The angle is uncomfortable, but they make it work.

Jongin's hands on top of his shoulder has stopped moving now, the fact now he is distracted. But none of them could be any careless.

If they don't pull back because of the lack of oxygen, Jongin probably would never realize how hot his face has become. Both are breathing heavily-- _he_ is breathing heavily because apparently Kyungsoo has the chance to get up and drag Jongin in one swift movement, let Jongin's back bump harshly flat against the wall, pinning both hands beside his head.

Jongin whimpers as Kyungsoo attach their lips together again, don’t bother to wait for Jongin to collect himself before start devouring the inviting lips. And this one ignites fire. Kyungsoo nibbles on the other quivering lips, it's moving farther from _slow_ and _softly sensual_ when it practically gives Jongin’s firy sparks across his skin, prevent the senses from touching Jongin’s mind.

He needs to resist so hard not to let out loud noises, considering he's very vocal _and_ clearly doesn't want Sehun to wake up any time soon--

_oh my god. Sehun._

It's as if he was splashed with cold water. He's now currently making out with a married man, with a wife and a son. And his son is literally right there, not any more farther than 1 miles. Resting peacefully when Jongin is here, against his dad having a tongue battle. _His dad_.

“We, we shouldn’t do this,”

Jongin attempts. His eyes flickers, almost giving up under the feverish kiss. Tries his best not to drown under the predatory eyes as he’s caged between firm arms. But Kyungsoo keeps kissing him, tilting his head so they are in a more comfortable position to enjoy each other. Demanding tongue make its journey inside Jongin’s mouth, favoring every surfaces there, as incoherent noises are heard audibly from the back of Jongin’s throat. Eyes squeezing shut, and Jongin thinks his knees could give up anytime. 

He would be lying if he says he didn’t enjoy his make out session with Kyungsoo. But the guilt is there. The blaring siren and the blinding red lights under his eyelids, give him a pang echoes in his skull. He opens his mouth, attempting to talk. And Kyungsoo just use the opportunity to kiss him deeper. 

Jongin whimpers, manages to push Kyungsoo against him with half the strength he has left.

“Jongin,”

Hot breath ghosting above Jongin’s lips, hooded eyes locking with him, and the younger thinks, he’s utterly fucked. “I’m aware with how you look at me, I’m not oblivious.” And at the same time running down his palm behind his back slowly til it rests on top of the swell of his ass. 

Jongin has to bite back a moan. He can physically feel his blood rushing in his veins, his whole body hot from the attention.

“Sehun,” Jongin rasps again. But he knows his attempts to prevent this happening has lessened drastically.

“You said it yourself, he’s asleep.”

“But--“ He manages, breathily.

“What buts? Jongin, we all knew you want this as much as I do. Am I wrong?” Kyungsoo says, at the same time place a knee between his leg and nug at his evidently growing erection, which receive an almost instant reaction from the younger as he jerks up, biting his bottom lip that obviously has to be swollen by now at how Kyungsoo abuses it. Groaning, can’t bear to moan shamelessly in this condition.

His heartbeat is hammering loudly inside his chest. 

It’s so hot. All part of his body shudders as he heard the words against his ear, feel the warm breath against his neck, humid. No matter how much he wants to deny it, the heat churning inside his lower groin couldn’t lie. Either it's arousal, _shame_ , he couldn't tell.

So when Kyungsoo attaches his lips onto the junction between his neck and his jaw, sucking and laving, Jongin can do nothing but succumb to the pleasure. Head tilts to give the man before him an easier access for his neck. Purely done by impulse; arousal. 

Kyungsoo, satisfied with the action, pressing their body together as he put more pressure at biting and put wet kisses onto the skin. hand squeezes the swell of his ass cheek as the other hand lightly roaming on Jongin’s body, giving it feathery touches that tickles him. Jongin needs to refrain himself from grinding his now growing erection, grips onto the other biceps for support. 

“Mr. Do,” Jongin moans, giving up. " _Please,_ "

Kyungsoo let go of his neck and gives Jongin a peck briefly. "I got you baby," and without warning stroke Jongin's erection through his trousers. The younger really can't help let out a broken moan at that, feeling a really strong urge to buck up. He really can't thinking straight as Kyungsoo slips a hand inside and pulls out his cock, already hard and leaking precome, right hanging on the hem of his pants.

The song has changed into another lumbering flow, volume loud enough to cover their lewd noises. Kyungsoo's palm on his cock feels so good, It's so _good_. He can feel his thighs tremble. He needs to cover his mouth on top of the other's shoulder, mumbling whimpers.

" _god_ , Jongin, you're so beautiful,"

He hears Kyungsoo says hotly against his ear, voice raspy.

Even under the cloud of arousal, Kyungsoo doesn't sound as out breath as Jongin, which the younger wants to change so badly. He wants him get the pleasure as much as he does. So he quickly unbottoned Kyungsoo's pants too, feeling bad for a swift moment he has neglected so far, though once he pulls it out; he moans.

It's everything he could ask for.

Kyungsoo hisses at the touch, thighs jerks a little as he strokes Jongin to oblivion. One hand fly to grab Jongin's, guiding it to meet his and rub their cock together, encouraging. In which both males moan at that, and Jongin thinks it could be his favorite sounds in a minute.

Jongin's palm is still wrapping hesitantly on Kyungsoo's girth, stroking it slowly so he can feel it by memory any other time. _God_ , he wants nothing but to suck it off, wants to find out how it tastes; if he can take it. His mouth waters at the thought.

He might be crazy, but he can't fight the temptation as he falls on his knees. 

Jongin's face gotta be beet red by now, burning hot facing at the raging cock, already leaking and work up.

He hesitant. Licking his bottom lip, make a great effort to ignore the loud beat inside his chest. Eventually he slowly wraps his hand around the base, pumping it loosely before experimentally gives the head a kitten lick, swallowing all the precome beads it emits. Kyungsoo low grunts in response, grabs a handful of his hair, tugging it lightly. And Jongin practically purrs. It's insane how it turns him on _so_ much.

Jongin stretch his mouth then, engulf the head indolently. 

He's a little sweat salty, and his cock is smooth against Jongin’s tongue, heavy in his mouth, and it's so good Jongin closes his eyes, so the way Kyungsoo’s tastes is his main focus compared to his other five senses. Drags his neck forward to run his tongue over the tip and then down the length of his cock, move as far as he can get. Tries his best to deep throat the man before him.

Kyungsoo smells like musk and sweat. It's heady, dizzyingly arousing. He gets so fucking hard when Kyungsoo lets him know, whispering above him, a hand palming his cheekbone, circling it with his thumb as he tells how good Jongin is for him. "You're so good _, Jongin_ , so fucking good," "Do you like it, hm? Do you like how it tastes?" And subtly grinds his hips forward to meet Jongin.

Jongin moans at the back of his throat, muffled with the cock inside his mouth, mind dazed with the praises. Wants to be good for him, _for_ Kyungsoo. So he focuses, tongue massaging right at the base so he can tell he is all the way in, before licking from side to side. Bops deeper everytime he gets down. 

Their coffee must've gone cold by now.

Kyungsoo brushes his fingers through his messy bangs, settle his hand behind his head, pulling up slightly. Jongin knows how he probably look now; messy hair, lidded eyes and lips wet and stretched around his length. It's suffocating, can feel himself spread his knee wider because of his straining cock, throbbing. He's so fucking hard. Jongin looks up when a thumb shed a tear from his face, he can feel his jaw begins to sore as suddenly Kyungsoo grips on his hair tightly, demanding hand places his head the way Kyungsoo desires. Jongin whines.

He starts to thrust, then. Without warning. Short, sharp strokes, fucking into Jongin’s mouth harshly. The hand in his hair constricts, and Jongin can feel himself choke a little, eyes teary as he adjusts his jaw to relax, mouth wet of pooling saliva and precomes. 

The hand tightens in Jongin’s hair, and Jongin let he rocks his hips forward, let him push deeper into the younger mouth. Kyungsoo drops his head forward, breathy, low growls are heard as he chasing his orgasm. Eyes clouded of desire, doesn't stop until his cock meets the back of Jongin’s throat— Jongin breathes in through his nose, gagging at times because of his reflex, drools and tears running down his face for awhile now, mixing with sweat beneath his chin.

Dirty, but he _likes_ it. Like how it'll bruise on his throat, how it makes him lightheaded as he fucks into his throat.

Jongin's jaw are lax and his lungs are burning as Kyungsoo holds his head in place, eyes already blurry as Kyungsoo shoot his hot seed down into his throat, which Jongin makes sure to swallow it all, though some are still spilling out of the edge of his mouth; that he willingly licks off after few moment Kyungsoo pulls out. Mind still floating. 

Jongin has already come, too, shamelessly pumping off himself as Kyungsoo jackrabbit into his mouth. Palm still wrap around his length loosely, sticky. He licks Kyungsoo's tip mindlessly, cleaning it a bit until it has none of the sticky liquid anymore, though his whole cock is already glistening with his spit. Kyungsoo caress his crumpled, dark brown locks soothingly in the process. Hums between satisfaction and approval in a low pulse that still riles Jongin up inside out.

This week Friday, clearly is unlike any other Fridays.


	2. Can't help but wanting you

“Why are you still here?”

Sounds of confusion are vividly heard from no other but his favorite colleague, Baekhyun. “I’ve never seen you stay more than an hour after school ended but now it’s been happening for three days in a row and now I’m concerned.” He frowns.

“What?” Jongin replies, “You’re not happy I’m finally productive?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Productive my ass. I think even the gloomy cloud above your head is visible by now.”

Jongin gives Baekhyun a disapproving look, that obviously ignored by the elder. Instead he drags a chair right beside the younger, put the plastic bag he’s been carrying around on top.

“Look what I bought, we can eat this together,” He offers, smiles ear to ear. Jongin glances at the two containers filled with hot stew and rice, which smells so delicious his stomach growls, reminding him his dumbass hasn’t eaten anything since breakfast and now it’s almost 3 in the afternoon. So he nods timidly.

“Careful, they’re still hot,” Baekhyun utters amusedly, as Jongin attempts to pull them out of the plastic bag.

He just take a spoonful before asks Jongin suddenly, “So, are you gonna tell me what happened?” 

And the younger snickers, “What is this, a bribe for me to open up?”

“What can I say? The easiest way to get into man’s feelings is through their stomach,”

Now it’s Jongin’s turns to roll his eyes, ends up laughing along together. He knows Baekhyun wouldn’t push too much if Jongin has refused to, but he knows he means well. The rest of their conversation goes with Baekhyun’s chattering (he’s Jongin’s main sources of all kind gossips and updates) and it’s a good distraction. He would just voice his opinion and sometimes his disbeliefs, “You’re kidding,” with wide eyes and Baekhyun would just forms a smug smile and replies, “Bet,” 

Sometimes he wonders how Baekhyun could easily blackmail people if he wants to. Damn.

Almost an hour has passed as they gather their trash into one and wrap it in a plastic bag. Yet to be thrown because they’re still talking. 

Baekhyun wipes his mouth clean. “I think Hyo’s favorite teacher isn’t me anymore, I’m sad,”

Jongin snickers. “Their favorite’s list gotta change once a week,” 

“Yeah, but not for you. You have to be Sehun’s favorite permanently,”

Jongin let out a puff of laugh, “Don’t say that,” flustered.

“It's true," a chuckle, "Wait, it makes me wonder though, I never see you dancing together with him anymore?”

Jongin hisses. “Yeah,” a pause, “His parents kind of want him to take a break, you know?”

No. You know that’s not what happened.

“Ah, is that so? Well, I believe he has a potential. His parents better don’t hold him back,” 

No. They fucking support him.

“Right,” Jongin adds.

Jesus, stop making up bullshit and face your accountability.

“So you’ve met Sohyun right, how was sh—“

“I’ll get back first then, thanks for today, hyung,”

“Oh...” Even between his confusion Baekhyun still waves him goodbye. Jongin walks swiftly, his heart pounds. He can’t take it.

He still can’t wrap his head at the fact how affected he is last Friday. He doesn’t usually this desperate; horny. Not to mention he jumped on the other first.

He shudders at the thought.

Shame knots tightly in his stomach everytime he recalls the incident, eyes squeezing shut. That’s why for tha past previous day he’s been avoiding people that were wired; which is him, Kyungsoo and _him_. Him twice because he’s a fucking dumbass.

The day when it happened Jongin was pretty much spent, after both cleaning up briefly he was tucked right beside Sehun. He remembers snippets as Kyungsoo carried Sehun and murmurs something that Jongin would just define as gratitude before pulling away, in which under the aftershock; Jongin is still very numb from what just unfold before him, just feeling very much tired and satisfied; sleepy.

But the next morning. The next morning is horrible.

What happened last night is way too vivid in his mind, cold and heavy, solid in the pit of his stomach.

His mind just won’t have a damn rest as shame and guilt is feeling his body occasionally. What Kyungsoo is gonna think about him now? How is he gonna act around Sehun? What if he someday needs to be faced with Sohyun, his wife?! 

His palm would always get sweaty immediately every time he recalls, heartbeat racing fast. What if someone else found out?

He rubs both of his sweaty palm together. Shit, Jongin. You fucked up. Big time.

  
—

  
"Mr. Kim,"

"Yes, Sehunnie?" Jongin says, squatting down as he just bid goodbye to everyone in the class. And as usual too, Sehun be the last kid present. He'd say compared to him in the previous month, Sehun is doing better, which he is so glad for. Maybe parents encouragement really weigh a lot in this kind of issue. He tilts his head as he waits for Sehun to continue his sentence.

He steps forward as usual, confused eyes and pouty mouth clear as he stops right in front of the teacher’s face and put one of his palm flat on his forehead. Jongin blinks. As confused as the little boy.

“What’s wrong?”

“Uh? You aren’t hot,” Sehun pulls away.

“Huh?” Jongin drags a hand to touch his forehead too, now. A few strands of hair swaying. “Why?”

“You said you don’t feel well... But it’s been a week, daddy said Mr. Kim might catch a cold,” Sehun mutters as he stutters a few times, but he makes himself clear enough.

Jongin clears his throat, flushed. “Ah, is that so?” Guilt stirs in the pit of his stomach.

“I’m fine, Sehunnie. You don’t have to worry, okay? You can go home now,” He sighs. He knows Sehun wants to dance with him again as soon as possible. He’d love too, if he’s being honest. But he just couldn’t.

Not if he’d just get distracted the whole time. Because... he doesn’t know. He feels really bad for Sehun.

He runs a hand trough his face.

Truly he feels bad to Sehun the most, like, he never intended to get into his dad’s pants, you know? Especially he needs to collect himself together now since the end of the semester is near, and his class has to perform for the event occurred. They have at least 2 months to practice. 

Because Sehun is about to graduate in 2 months. He just needs to wait and hold himself back, and he’d never have to deal with Kyungsoo ever again.

His pulse hums under his skin. He shouldn't feel the weird discomfort inside his chest.

He gathers his stuff before leaving the class. He isn’t partially lying when he said to Sehun he wasn’t feeling well, he’s indeed feeling sick. He’d always work double amounts of work nowadays to distract himself. He’d grade in the teacher’s room, make questions and exercises in advance for the next few days, and after all done, he’d just go to the indoor field to relief himself— to dance. He’d skip dinner after he get home because he’d already lose his appetite by then.

He doesn’t go to the teacher’s room today. 

He tosses his bag into the corner of the room, his phone in hand and ready to be played. He isn’t gonna do something too challenging today, just some timid movements following the tricky flows of the song. Soft Jazz. Just something so he can feel satisfied to himself.

It begins abruptly with a low beat, which Jongin has used to it and goes with it on casually. He kneels, body rising and falling at times rhyming with the beat, body low til his forearms touch the ground. Once the melody changes he kneels, one feet unfolds while his upper body stretch to the other direction. His one feet smoothly glides around til he bends it again, now hand stretching to the sky.

Jongin likes how it feels. How coordinated yet freely it is to dance, fresh air bumps to his muscles everytime he moves them, refreshing. How that form of sport is found beautiful and valued by other people. How he can express his feelings through his movements. His muscles memorized it vividly by now, the stretch burn isn’t a burden nor a problem for him anymore, but a fond reminder at how good he has done. He can finally let loose of everything and focus on one thing he loves the most.

Not a single second left unmoved. Has gotten so familiar with step by step he provides it himself, doesn't let his muscles rest as long as the flow is still pouring continously.

Jongin is breathless once the song ends. 

He likes how his lungs burning and beads of sweat forming on his temple— it’s hard to explain but it’s a satisfying result, a satisfying proof of he has worked hard. It’d make him sober, oxygen feels two times more succulent.

He runs a hand through his damp hair, breathing.

“Jongin,"

The said man, is fast to turn his attention. His heart, his heart might skip a bit there, wondering if he's desperate enough he starts to hearing things. Gladly he's not imagining.

“Mr. Do,” Jongin mumbles, eyes widening as he frowns. He steps back subconsciously, startles a bit by another uninvited presence. “You,” He takes a breath, “You aren’t supposed to be here,”

“I know, I know,” Kyungsoo rushes, afraid if he’s one second slower he’d lose a chance to speak. “Please, hear me out for a bit. I won’t get any closer to you it you’re comfortable that way, I promise. Just— we need to talk. I need to talk,”

Jongin’s mind is in jumble right now. But maybe, he needs to stop running away and face it. Like a grown man, for once.

“No, no, you can. You know— get closer. I don’t mind,” He utters, eyes flickers as he look at everywhere but him. He steadies his breath.

There’s an unspoken tension hanging between their distance. Heavy.

“Look, I’m so sorry about what happened last time.“ The elder starts, aplogetically.

Jongin shakes his head. “You don’t have to, it’s not entirely your fault.” 

“You asked me to stop and I didn’t.”

“I gave you my fucking consent in the end,” The younger snaps, frustrated. Realizes what he did, looks up slowly to observe Kyungsoo’s reaction. Kyungsoo frowns, almost in a concerned arching eyebrows way. He knows in Kyungsoo’s eyes Jongin might look really unreasonable right now.

“You’re avoiding me.”

“I’m not.”

That’s a weak ass reason. Jongin literally blocked Kyungsoo and didn’t go out after school for that particular reason. But of course he’d never admit it.

“Okay,” Now it’s Kyungsoo’s turn to sigh. “Let me get this straight, then. Did you regret it?”

Jongin’s body is so sensitive right now. He can practically feel the air bumping into his skin tingling him, because that’s another thing he’d be too ashamed to even think about it. Even when the cold and guilt is swirling in his stomach painfully—he had not the courage to acknowledge he has no regrets. Christ, why is it so complicated? 

Jongin swallows, avoiding eye contact. He can feel himself cooling down, but leaving his inside botheredly hot.

“Did you regret it?” Kyungsoo repeats, more firmly now.

He folds his hand in front of his chest, feet tapping anxiously. 

"I don't date my student's parents, Mr. Do." 

He breathes out eventually, harshly, through his gritted teeth. He hopes Kyungsoo isn’t aware at the fact he purposely didn’t answer the question. He can feel his chest squeezing a little, has not the gut to look Kyungsoo in the eyes because he wants Kyungsoo to leave him alone, but at the same time also want him push a little bit more--push the last button for him to give up his sacred self rules.

Jongin hears Kyungsoo hums, eyes still fixated to the ground. 

"I see," a breath, "Can we pretend like nothing happened, then? Because this awkwardness is killing me and Sehun's been dying because of his lack of dance routine, he starts to persistently ask me to be his back up dancer,” 

Jongin blinks. That’s it? “We’re good?”

“Yeah, do you expect me to be mad like a hormonal teenage girl or something?” Kyungsoo jokes.

And Jongin can't help but escape an amused huff at that. His muscles that has been stiff and tense as hell soften at Kyungsoo's mild respond, as he was so scared to death this would change things between them and left this evident suffocating, mortifying, tension between them.

“I’m so sorry, I was being... unreasonable. I promise I’ll make it up fairly,” Jongin says, finally relaxed from all of the pressure a bit.

Kyungsoo chuckles. “You better,”

Then Kyungsoo leaves after making sure they end things in a good terms. Can’t let Sehun waiting in the car for too long.

He doesn’t know if it’s the best choice to make up with Kyungsoo.

  
—

  
“You know you don’t have to come, right?”

It’s been 5 times in a row, and Jongin thinks it’s appropriate to confront the other now. The practice for the group dance has begun and Kyungsoo has never absent in attending the practice, too. 

“Sorry, am I being a bother?”

“It’s— not really,” He scratches his nape that’s not itchy. He is not. Kyungsoo is being supportive towards not only Sehun, but the whole kids in the dance group. It’s break time, the 8 kids are chattering with the drinks Kyungsoo has bought.

Well... at least not for the students. They clearly enjoy Kyungsoo’s presence more than he has anticipated.

“You’re spoiling the kids,”

Kyungsoo crooks an eyebrow. “Is that supposed to be a problem?”

It is not. Why won't he get it? It becomes a problem once Jongin finished demonstrating the dance moves and as he pants, from the corner of his eyes, he sees, how Kyungsoo particularly has his eyes on him. It's mad distracting. He'd be hyper-aware everytime he moves now, although his astimagtism is a mess sometimes that he's tired so he barely can conclude what's painted on Kyungsoo's face, but he knows, Kyungsoo is watching him. And that's enough to make heat rises up his neck.

“Sehun is a big boy, he can take care of himself. And there's me. I'd take care of him just fine, you don't have to worry and let Sehun go by himself,” The teacher settles his excuse, voice softens to align with his narrative, trying to be the bigger person there. “Maybe... you should stop coming next practice,” Late he realizes that he probably shouldn’t have said that.

“Why would Mr. Do stop coming?” Joy suddenly chimes in, seemingly interested in their topic of talk.

“Yeah, I like him! Sehun’s dad is so cool,”  
the other kid adds as he giggles.

“Kids, you need to stop eavesdropping—“ Jongin quickly says in defense.

“But you were talking so loud Mr. Kim, we can hear you even when we didn’t want to...” The little girl pouts as she states their innocence. Kyungsoo and the kids laugh, giving each other high-fives.

Jongin groans softly in defeat. Very nice choice of words, Jongin. Now the kids are on his side he can’t really complain abou—

_Shit_

Jongin winces. A sharp, sting pain crosses his head. He frowns. This has been happening to him recently, but it ends as fast as it comes. He suppose it’d be gone somehow if he just ignores it.

“Okay, break’s over. Lets try it for another 2 rounds and we can call it a day,” He decides.

—

  
Jongin was right; he should’ve never got out of bed today.

He pinches the bridge of his nose as he squeezes his eyes. His head is literally spinning. If he doesn’t give extra attention to where he’s stepping, he would practically lose balance and fall miserably.

He remembers the same thing happened like, a few weeks ago, but it never really resurface so he doesn’t really think it as a biggie, until now. But so much worse. Crap, he’s nauseous.

“Hey... Jongin, you okay? you look pale,”

His vision is not as bright as usual, but he’d always recognize that voice everywhere.

“Yeah, just a little tired,” He sighs.

Kyungsoo seems concerned. Huh, what does he know? He isn’t as weak as whatever Kyungsoo is probably has in his mind right now. He just doesn’t feel really well. Everyone ever feel like that. It’s normal.

“Okay kids, the D-Day is next week. I’m sure you all have known today is about to be our last practice,” Jongin winces softly, “Lets try it a few more times, okay? The last one is already good but we can do better,”

Jongin can feel his own breath burns.

But he can’t let himself get distracted, not now.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, one more time is enough,” Kyungsoo frowns.

“Just let me do my work,” Jongin snaps, keen eyes on Kyungsoo. He doesn’t need anymore distractions. The teacher feels like it wasn’t right to do so, but it was quickly covered up by his focus to refrain his heavy eyelids to flutter shut.

  
—

  
Jongin ends up waking up with his head throbbing. What the hell.

“Ugh,” He groans softly, elbows shift to support him to sit, comforter slipping down on his lap. He’s sweaty, and definitely smelly. Ew. How long has he been asleep? He knows his sleeping routine has been crap but somehow still not used to the aftermath.

The first thing he notices is, the ground doesn’t spin anymore. His head isn’t as a bitch that it was before too. There’s a glass of water that reminds him how dry his throat is, and a few pills on top of his night stand— what? He doesn’t remember any of it. And to think about it, he doesn’t remember getting back to his own apartment either.

“You’re awake,” Kyungsoo says nonchalantly, back leaning against the door.

“I think so...” 

Silence.

Kyungsoo WHAT? 

“Kyungsoo?” He shrieks. What is he doing here? “Wha— what are you doing here?” He grasps the comforter and pull it to cover most of his torso, body automatically move farther til his back meet the headboard briskly as Kyungsoo walks forward.

Why is he trying to hide?! It isn’t like he’s naked or something.

“You passed out,” Kyungsoo answers, unfazed.

Jongin huffs in disbelief. “Me? Passed out?”

“Remember? I offered you a ride home because I was concerned and just want to make sure you got home safely. You basically lost your concsiousness the first step we entered the door,” Rustles of the night stand Kyungsoo practically arranged are audibly loud to his tinged ears. “You’re lucky I know a thing or two about this matter,”

Jongin needs to refrain himself not to laugh at that, rolling his eyes. _a thing or two_ he’s literally a fucking doctor.

He clears his throat. “How..?” Jongin asks shyly. He doesn’t really know how to word it, so he hopes Kyungsoo manages to finish the rest himself.

“I’ve figured it out for awhile with how you act this morning, so I simply waited for you just in case. Here, drink these first,”

Jongin is so dumb he wants to fucking die. Yet he obeys and gulp two pills Kyungsoo has offered, and finally drink to get rid of his dry throat.

“You need to pay attention on your dietary habit. How many times did you eat in the past few days? You gotta have a full rest, too, Jongin. I gave you a shot because you didn’t seem to wake up anytime soon. But looks like it was pretty effective. Tell me, how are you feeling?”

God, he WANTS TO die, this is so embarrassing.

“Better,” He utters softly, fingers playing with one another. Kyungsoo nods understandingly, and Jongin’s heart almost jolt when the elder suddenly put his palm against his forehead. He is in Jongin’s breathing space and he’s so scared to death Kyungsoo would somehow hear his racing heartbeats. Or maybe realizing his flushed cheeks.

“Good,” Kyungsoo detaches, “You had a really high fever then,” Jongin breathes. He sees Kyungsoo glancing over the clock. It’s 5 PM. practice usually over at 12. Then he has to stay at school for a few hours to take care of a few things regarding the preparation of the kids graduation so he believed he got home around 3. He’s been unconscious for nearly 2 hours and Kyungsoo’s the one who took care of him. He... doesn’t really know how to respond to that.

“Um, where's Sehun?” He dares himself to ask.

"He was insisting to come along but no, he'll just give you more headache you don't need,"

And Jongin let out a small laugh at that.

"Are you hungry?" Kyungsoo says again. “I was planning to order take out honestly, what do you want to eat?” Kyungsoo asks, which Jongin shakes his head almost immediately.

“What do _you_ want to eat? I’ll order for both of us,” Jongin smiles. He decides, he wants to make it up somehow.

They ended up ordering from a chinese restaurant nearby, and in the meantime Jongin showers because he is stink and he really should clean himself. 

They spend their entire evening eating chinese food while chatting in the living room, debating which is the most good to go to in mixing food combo. Jongin loves fries with chocolate ice cream on top _so much_ and Kyungsoo is judging him heavily while he is himself think pineapple on pizza is good. Look who’s talking, right? They laugh it off not long after, though, at the idea of all of it is better than a chocolate ice cream on a pizza. Jongin doesn’t mention it but he’d definitely try and most likely enjoy it.  
  
“Aside of it all, I’d usually love nothing more than a coffee. But after chinese food a coffee doesn’t really match,” Kyungsoo says.

“How about tea? That doesn’t sounds too bad,” Jongin replies, clearing up their empty boxes.

“Wait, to be fair that does sounds good,” Kyungsoo licks his lips. “And more importantly you need it,

“You need it too,” Jongin huffs, getting up, which the elder resist him. A knowing smile has plastered on his face. “You can rest. Just tell me where all the stuff are,”

And Jongin can only nod. And maybe smile a little.

It wasn’t that late when they emptied their cups. They don’t talk much, Jongin doesn’t talk much, because his head is full of questions as where this eventually gonna come to an end. He’s Selfish, which is not a new discovery. He doesn’t know when he’ll get the chance to meet Kyungsoo ever again. Sehun is graduating, and what next? It’s even harder to think as he has the person himself right beside him, innocently eyeing him as he put down his own cup.

“Kyungsoo,”

The said man stares at the younger for a mere second. “That was new,”

Jongin blinks. “What,”

“The way you called me. I’ve called you by your first name ever since, but you always address me formally... Why?”

“So I’d never forget about our status,” 

"Oh,"

The silence after is... heavy.

“Kyungsoo,”

Jongin says again. And Kyungsoo looks at him, again, but now, there’s something Jongin can’t put a finger on with how the atmosphere drops. Kyungsoo hums, sign for Jongin to continue.

“I liked it,”

The elder still has his eyes on him, a breath, “Like what?”

Jongin eyes Kyungsoo through his lashes. His heart beating fast for no reason as he tries to talk with his words. “The kiss... I liked it,”

Kyungsoo open his mouth shortly, closing it again, continue with a lower breath. "I don't understand," Jongin fixes his posture now, forcing himself being face to face against the elder. Dammit, his ears must be tinged red by now. “Lets do it again,“ 

The pause between is short but enough to suffocate the air surrounding them. Kyungsoo looks at him with a parted mouth and a furrowed eyebrows; doubtful, probably not sure how to respond.

"Jongin I-"

“Kiss me, Kyungsoo,”

Is Jongin’s final intake. He is selfish. He knows that. And the younger is lucky because Kyungsoo doesn't make him ask twice, as his hands coming up along Jongin's face in a soothing manner. He gently pull Jongin's head up, rubs it softly before leaning forward and kissing Jongin with a tenderness that send shivers all the way down his spine. Kyungsoo rubs small, soft circles with his thumb on Jongins cheek. It feels so... intimate. It's intimate.

The more Jongin gives the elder access to go deeper, the moreJongin feels as he goes weightless; all his burden lifted on top of his shoulder, leaving his main focus on how his lips and Kyungsoo’s molded together. The kiss is exactly as what he remembers, deep and heady. Kyungsoo kisses him languidly, as it is some kind a of jelly he gets to play with and Jongin just gotta follow, just gotta take.

Time feels disoriented the time they pull away for oxygen, salivas connecting each others tongue. He isn’t even aware at how breathless he gets, questioning is it just his body burning up or the temperature just suddenly goes up out of nowhere.

There isn’t much to think about, though, with the way Kyungsoo dips and goes for another round of sucking on Jongin’s tongue and lips, and Jongin can’t do anything about it, can he? He wraps his hand around Kyungsoo’s neck, one hand grips on the other hair, encouraging. This feels so right. The way Kyungsoo’s hands on instinct grabs him by the back, pushing them to get even closer with tongue wetly licking into Jongin’s passionately; forcing a pleased moan straight out of his mouth. 

He doesn’t care anymore, doesn’t care if after this Kyungsoo has to go back home to his family; to his wife and son that are waiting for him to come home. Because now, even in only a few hours, Kyungsoo is his and his only.

It was all what Jongin manages to think between his uneven breath the time he got the chance, vision has stuttered down and mind fogs with wants; voice barely audible as he breathes out.

“Bedroom,”

  
—

Jongin's apartment is not big, they shouldn't have taken this long to go to the bedroom. But with hands fumbling together, many quick kisses that unnecessarily much too long and deep makes it somehow is. Kyungsoo has felt that it was absolutely needed to pull Jongin with force that they practically fall right on top of the bed. Jongin wraps his legs around Kyungsoo's waist, sinfully soft and bruising hard, hands tangled in Kyungsoo's hair. Kyungsoo kisses Jongin so hard that the top of his head hit the headboard, but Jongin does nothing but moan in approval, tugging Kyungsoo forward with him.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin says, voice squeaking just slightly. Kyungsoo responds by grabbing Jongin's delicate wrists in one hand, pinning them above his head and pressing Jongin up against the bed. Kyungsoo kisses him so deep he was running out breath, his tongue lazily fucking in and out between Jongin’s lips.

“Wanted to hear you say my name like that again, and again.” His voice raspy as he let his lips sucking at Jongin's neck. Jongin is trying to be quiet, but the way he mewls almost instantly when Kyungsoo bite down suggested he wasn't too entitled. Kyungsoo let his body collide against Jongin, loving the way Jongin's head tilted back in a pleased sigh. Jongin looks at Kyungsoo with dark eyes, hair completely in disarray now; stray bangs and dark flyaways. Jongin rolls his hips forward, hard cock meeting Kyungsoo's equally aching one through the fabric and Kyungsoo's knees feel a little weak at the feeling.

“God, Jongin,” Kyungsoo groans, surprising Jongin with the brashness of it, name rolling and tripping over and his head falling to Jongin's shoulder. If Jongin still has any doubt before, it has abandoned entirely now. Kyungsoo practically growls as he grabs the soft part of his thigh and lift it on top of his shoulder, mouth still blindly sucking on Jongin's jaw and casual bite between, which to Jongin is massive turn on.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin unconsciously whines, as Kyungsoo pulls back and take his shirt off, can't be any careless where it'd land. Jongin feels his airwways stiffled as he drowns the views before him. Kyungsoo isn't buff, but the muscles are clearly all in the right places, compliment his figures so well his mouth dry. He traces a hand down Kyungsoo's chest.

"You're staring." He maybe has been too obvious. What can he say? "I like the view," He mutters, shyly. He wonders, thinking to run his hand over it sotly. But he barely has a chance to do so before Kyungsoo pulls him into another heated kiss for the hundrenth time that night, hands all ready to take Jongin's shirt off. Jongin's brown eyes are wide with surprise at the strength as Kyungsoo almost tear the fabric away before it's finally off, his lip just slipping beneath his teeth to call Kyungsoo's name, but Kyungsoo beat him to it as he is kissing his way down Jongin's bare chest. Laces his tongue to one of his nipples, and reduces his ability to speak but escaping unintelligible noises. The elder rolls the hardened bud between his teeth, sucking and licking, and Jongin never feels so dirty about his own nipples. Jongin wraps his legs tighter around the elder's waist; hips stuttering. Jongin's back arch to the touch almost instantly, especially when Kyungsoo wet his thumb and pinch his other nipples. _Fuck-_ \- he moans loudly at that, God, it feels good. He can feel his own cock leaking, wetting his own underwear.

Kyungsoo keep laving down from his chest, gives Jongin's stomach feverish wet kisses. Once the male above made it to the hem of Jongin' trousers, a hand flew into Kyungsoo's hair and fingers twisted so much he thinks it almost hurt. Jongin's voice is low, practically a growl; "God, please." Kyungsoo doesn't reply verbally, but he immediately undid the zipper quickly; Affected by Jongin's murmurs of please and quickly. He pulls Jongin's trousers off. Jongin can only wondering dazedly what is he look like now; spread open across his bed, all flushed skin and a hard cock curving up to his stomach. Kyungsoo licks his lips at the sight of it, moving to pull his own trousers off. 

Jongin's pretty blush went down his neck and across his chest, spilling pink. His dark eyes watch Kyungsoo from the bed and when Kyungsoo climbs on top of him, he groans as his cock rubs up against Jongin's. The younger himself back arcs forward to meet him, like he couldn't bear to be any further away. 

"God, baby, you're so beautiful," 

Kyungsoo runs his hands down Jongin's cheekbones softly. Kyungsoo's eyes are dilated, but there's an essence of appreciation there that makes Jongin needs to inhale, isn't prepared for the genuine compliment and can feel himself internally melting.

He put his hands back in Kyungsoo's hair as he kisses him as a reply; tongue heavy and wet. Kyungsoo low moans into it, gripping at Jongin and rutting forward, eliciting another low grunts from deep down in Kyungsoo's throat. Jongin could swear it’s the one of hottest thing he ever heard.

"Condom," Jongin says, out of breath as he pulls back, hands running down Kyungsoo's back, pressing in deep as far down as he could reach.

"Where?" Kyungsoo kisses down Jongin's neck, still grinding forward and loving the wet feeling of Jongin's cock against his own stomach.

"Se- _ah_ , second drawer on the left," Jongin gritted out between his teeth as Kyungsoo keep leaving kisses and bites on his collarbone.

Kyungsoo wastes no time to find the condoms and the small pouch of lube, running a rough hand over Jongin's leg where he left it hanging. Jongin is all ready and worked up, interrupting Kyungsoo with a bruising kiss once Kyungsoo gets back to his original position, hot breath fanning each other's face. "Fuck me."

Kyungsoo grips the condoms and lube tightly, then tears the condom open quickly with his teeth and throwing the other and lube up onto the bed. Jongin watch him the entire time, he was panting now and hands lost in the sheets. Every inch of him is begging for it, as far as he was concerned. And Kyungsoo is hardly going to deny him anything. Kyungsoo slides the condom on before climbing back on top of Jongin, the heat blistering between them. Kyungsoo push his hand across Jongin's stomach, stroking his cock once, twice, before taking the lube into his hands. Kyungsoo used half to slick his fingers up before slipping his hand down between Jongin's legs while Jongin moans sinfully through the whole thing, desperately reaching out for something to hold on to.

When the first finger slip in, Jongin's mouth falls open in a silent oh, stroking his own cock, hard to ignore the dirty squelch of the finger slipping with the lubrication. "More."

Two fingers slip in with the same pace, and Jongin moans deeply at the intrusion, where it twitches in response. The first finger snugs awkwardly but the second finger-- he can now recognize the burning stretch of his ring. Jongin writhes under him, words slipping out but Kyungsoo could barely register them. He can feel beads of sweat running down his temple. " _ah_ \-- more, -- _nh_ ," Jongin yelps, hands lost in the sheet as Kyungsoo tease to add a third finger, muscle tightening at it. But Kyungsoo is having none of it, scissoring and massaged his walls gently with only two fingers. “Patience, sweetheart. I don’t want to hurt you,”

Kyungsoo is taking his sweet time, thrusting and opening his entrance like he'd do to a girl. Its gentle. It's taking his breath away. Jongin starts pushing down his hips at times, grinds on it until he is used to the intrusion. Jongin cries out as Kyungsoo finds what he was looking for, pain quickly turns into pleasure as the tip of Kyungsoo’s thick fingers brush against his sweet, sweet spot. The feeling he’s craving so bad, toes curling and both hands coming up to grip Kyungsoo's back almost painfully. Strongly aware of what’s happening, Kyungsoo decides it’s appropriate to slip the third finger in; fucking it in and out, eliciting keening noises from the male beneath him. He feels so full, christ.

"Kyungsoo-- now," Jongin demands after a few dirty thrust squelch of his three fingers, and the heat pooling in his groin can’t help but showing that it isn’t enough, he wants more. And Kyungsoo agrees. The elder quickly withdraw his fingers, and lining up his own member to Jongin's hole after stroking it a few times with lube. 

Jongin has his head thrown back once Kyungsoo pushes in, mouth open in a silent whine. He bottoms out and Jongin is frozen there, for just a moment. Because _holy shit_. He should’ve known three fingers aren’t comparable to his girth. 

“Baby, you’re so tight,” Kyungsoo utters breathlessly in a bliss, a commentary that turns Jongin bright red. His eyes are squeezed shut to bear the burning stretch. Kyungsoo must've noticed with the way Jongin clenched so hard against him, sucking in too eagerly. He kisses the tears clinging on his eyes tenderly as Jongin adjusts, move to kiss his temple, down further til he finally kiss his upperlips, and press their lips together again. Jongin leans in to the kiss, heart flutter with how attentive the man above is. He waits patiently until Jongin gives him a solid consent. And after Jongin thinks he has gotten used of the sting, and the pain is bearable for him to handle, he nods

Then Kyungsoo started to roll his hips and Jongin couldn't hold himself back anymore, gasping. He could feel every inch of Kyungsoo’s cock in his warm heat and he is lost to the sheer pleasure of it. Kyungsoo pulling out until the tip is the only thing inside, only to slam back in, faster and faster each time. And if Jongin thought it wouldn't affect him too much, his own self drooling and escaping unintelligible noises every push in can speak otherwise. He thought had a good orgasm that day, but now, it's nothing compared to now when he could already feel the familiar heat twist in his gut, all the burn stretch and quivering contractions that shoot straight to his hard, leaking cock. He is so hard, fuck, it's almost too much to bear. 

Kyungsoo is moving in perfect time, He literally can't think of anything. Mind blank. Just feel, feel and feel. Loving how Kyungsoo's cock is filling him deep inside in the best way possible.

“Do you even know how breathtaking you are, Jongin?” Kyungsoo says between his breath. “That day. Baby, the day I saw you dance I need to refrain myself to take you here and there... pin you on your bed just like this, see you do nothing and just take.”

Jongin moves a hand to cover himself then, embarrassed, but failed to cover his sultry moan at the particular sharp thrust the older gives. At some point he grabs Jongin’s wrist that cover his face, move it to his original position on top of his head, and set a firm grip on it. Jongin’s heartbeat is in his ears, crazy in his ribcage at how Kyungsoo manhandled him.

“Right, just like this.”

The elder watches him through lidded eyes, panting heavily and groans. Kyungsoo moves and lift his thigh wider in one swift movement and fuck, literally fuck him. 

Jongin let out a sharp gasp, "Kyungsoo, fuck, _fuck_ —," The way Jongin tightening around Kyungsoo's girth is insane, and Kyungsoo gets the message quickly, adjusts his position so he keeps hitting that certain sweet spot. God, he is lucky Jongin is flexible, because the next thing he does is split him into two, pistoning hard with low grunts. And Jongin feels he is boneless at the pleasure, heat tightening in his groin increasing rapidly, his now damp hair moves too with how Kyungsoo set the pace. 

"Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo," Jongin moans loudly, a hand reaching up to stroke himself.

Jongin can't help as the pleasure is too overwhelming; It's too good. His eyelids heavy as Kyungsoo's thrusts turning less coordinated and frantic. Jongin's hips now move by instict too, meeting each drive of Kyungsoo's hips with a lewd slap. Jongin digs his nails into Kyungsoo's back, can't bother it probably would leave a bruise as he cries out, came without warning beneath the elder, shooting his load and stain his own and Kyungsoo's stomach and chest. His eyes flickers, body trembles through the afterwave. Then, Jongin just lay there, sweaty and trembling, trying to cover up all the high little noises he escapes as Kyungsoo is still pounding into him, hard. Chasing his own orgasm.

"Fuck, _fuck_ , baby," Kyungsoo utters breathlessly, probably affected with the way Jongin squeezes tight so hard he almost can feel every inch of the younger's wet cavern, going in and out of his used, sensitive hole. 

Kyungsoo released not long after into the condom, forehead pressed against Jongin's shoulder. He pants for a while, trying to catch his breath but finding himself unable to, and finally move their position lightly so they're lying on their side. Jongin wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's body loosely, breath turning shaky as the elder return the embrace. Kyungsoo press a kiss on Jongin's forehead, and Jongin breaths in, savoring the last ring of sex as he nuzzled deeper into Kyungsoo's embrace, can’t be any careless with the heat on top of their sweaty skin. Right. For now, this is enough.

—

"Kyungsoo,"

They both have claned up. Once they're over the atferglow, Kyungsoo helps him clean, the elder has offered to wash him with a wet cloth so Jongin doesn't have to move a lot, but he refuses with a flush. He's a grown man, he doesn't need to be babied. And the elder just laughed. _"Next time, then."_

They currently are cuddling on the bed now, which they've already changed the sheet and comforter too. Kyungsoo is more attentive than he thought. Pretend he doesn't giggles all over himself when Kyungsoo insisted he can't leave the bed all dirty for him to sleep on then proceed to set the new sheet upside down. He doesn't think he'd ever forget Kyungsoo's face when he finds out his mistake. All teeth laugh within his heart shaped smile. Ugh, Jongin has no regret kissing him. So. That's how Kyungsoo is spooning him from behind on the freshly made bed, hot breath ghosting on his nape. Jongin might or might not has asked him to stay a bit longer.

“Mhm?” Is all Kyungsoo answer. Probably one minute away from being asleep.

"What am I." Jongin says. Heart loud in his chest.

Kyungsoo doesn't answer. Possibly still is not catching up with what Jongin is into. "Sorry?"

“Like, what is this,” Jongin says again. Avoid to look at the other.

Kyungsoo is silent for a while, rubbing a soft circle on Jongin’s stomach. “What do you mean?”

Jongin let go of Kyungsoo’s comfortable embrace, shifts his upper body so he’s half sitting. Laughs in disbelief. “I don’t know, am I your side chick now?”

The elder follows the gesture slowly, sitting facing the younger with comforter pooling on his lap. “What?” Frowning.

“Your side chick. Your side bitch. Or whatever you call it.” Jongin deep huffs at that, ludicrously. He doesn’t know why he brings this up— he literally the one who started the whole thing.

“Jongin— what are you talking about?” 

Kyungsoo looks at him in confusion, eyes lost staring at Jongin. And Jongin squeezes his eyes shut, run a hand through his face. Is he really wants him to elaborate it? Is fucking him isn’t enough?

“Kyungsoo, you’re,” He stutters, starts again, “Kyungsoo you’re fucking married.” He tries so hard so his voice won’t come out shaking. Can already feel his throat clenches. “You just had sex with someone who is not Sohyun. I... I don’t know what’s your aim by making me saying this aloud, like, I’m fully aware of how it is,”

He keeps his palm covering half of his face, drag both of his knees so he can rest his chin on them. Oh my god, he wishes he could just suddenly evaporate and leave all of this behind.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo’s voice come out soft. Like he’s hesitant.

“No, no, I brought myself here.” He empty laughs, “I knew shits that I have to deal with. You have a wife, a son who’s literally my own student. A whole family. And I, and I still asked you kiss me.” _I don’t have the urge to stop, I want you._ He cuts the right before he could say anymore sentences, feeling like anything comes out of his mouth won’t do any better. He feels like he’s going to cry, fuck. 

"That’s why you kept turning me down? because I’m married.” Kyungsoo repeats, a tinge of amusement clear on the edge of the sentence. Jongin doesn’t wants to talk anymore, so he nods.

Jongin hears Kyungsoo sighs, amused, then, “Why did you lie?”

The younger looks up with mixed up feelings, confused. Because, what?

“You never met Sohyun, did you?” 

The edge of the elder’s lips lift slightly, like it’s funny. But Jongin doesn’t have time to think about all of it when his clear head is no more. His shoulder tensed as the girl’s name escapes Kyungsoo lips— like it’s forbidden at times like this, and how Jongin— did lie. He parts his lips, attempting to talk, closes it again, eventually, only nods.

“Jongin, you’re so dumb,”

Kyungsoo laughs, not in a mockery way, but in a fond way that makes him flush.

“I don’t know how that’s relevant,” Jongin utters.

The elder offers let out an amused sigh, reaching for Jongin’s hand to entwined with his. 

“Because if you did you’d know she isn’t.”

Jongin blinks.

What? He looks at Kyungsoo now, undoubtedly looks dumbfounded. Very.

“Wha— What are you talking about?”

“Baby, Sohyun is someone I paid to babysit Sehun. She has a college tuition to pay and I have a suitable job for her,”

Jongin stops. Like, literally stop thinking. It feels like his mind spins. He opens and closes his mouth, words are running messily in his head. “But— I, Sehun—,”

Kyungsoo pulls Jongin closer where their knees bump awkwardly with each other. “I know it’s hard, I’m a father with a son I need to raise alone. I know not everyone can take that. It’s fine.”

“No no no, Kyungsoo,” He quickly cuts off, “You’re telling me you’re a single dad?”

“Jongin... are you crying?” 

Jongin doesn’t even register how the tear could drop. His breath is uneven as he tries to hold his tears, wiping it hurriedly before Kyungsoo can. But he cups Jongin’s face and wipes the tear drop carefully, rubs a comforting circle on his cheekbones. Concern vivid in his face.

“Did I hurt you anywhere? I’m so sorry,”

“No, I’m just,” He let out an amused huffs, a relief sigh, anything. "Oh my god, I really thought I'd be a homewrecker," He deadpans, because... because it’s funny. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Do you not know how it has heavily conflicted me?” He manages to finish, although the choked sob might fuck with his original tone. Kyungsoo stays there, still holding him soothingly and Jongin can’t help but cries out his bottled emotion. “Do you have any idea how many things I’ve weight and sacrifice to have the guts to do what I did? The risks I gotta take? I’m so stupid, I, I..” And his guard break at that.

Kyungsoo pulls Jongin to comforting hug, giggles softly at the younger’s act. “I didn't tell you because you said already you knew Sohyun. How would I bring the topic anyway? Baby, you shouldn’t have lied the day we met,”

“I didn’t know it’d be so crucial,” Jongin says between his sob, muffled a bit against Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

“Why are you crying, are you disappointed I’m not a cheater?” Kyungsoo jokes softly. Which receives a light punch on his biceps from the younger. "This is happy tears, brat," and a snippet of giggles accompany his sentence. And on god, it's truly a happy tears. Words can't describe how relief he is, how the burden on top of his shoulder is lifted. How the heavy lump in his throat that has been suffocate him for the past few days has gone. Because after all, feeling all over the moon over someone else's husband isn't normal in any kind of way.

Eventually Kyungsoo wipe his wet eyes, reaching for a tissue to properly clean Jongin's face. God, he is truly a mess. Kyungsoo getting up a bit to toss the dirty tissues, settle their position again. He guides Jongin to sit on his lap which the younger obliges willingly. Hands secured between Jongin's waist.

"But to think you're ready to risk it all for me... I'm flattered." Kyungsoo says fondly. Which to Jongin responds with a pout, embarrassed. "Shut up, I was so stressed,"

Kyungsoo laughs softly, strokes Jongin's back soothingly for his comfort.

"Sehun really likes you," He says again with the same warm tone, with the same look of fondness. And Jongin needs to breath to drink all of it at once. His flushed face is probably palpably red, and it isn't from crying anymore. He brings both hands to wrap it around Kyungsoo's shoulder, can feel both the edge of lips lift. "Only Sehun?" 

And Kyungsoo laughs. Jongin swears nothing sounds more heavenly.

"And me. I like you, Jongin."

Jongin laughs, too. Grinning ear to ear. Christ, in some other time he'd probably cringe at himself how cheesy both of them are being. But not now. His pulse jumps in excitement, closing the gap between them slightly towards the man he could probably claim as his now, in a matter of time.

"I like Sehun, too," He stops there. Daring Kyungsoo to say something about it. And Kyungsoo does, letting go of his waist and intertwining their fingers together.

"And me." 

"And you." Jongin confess, his body warm from all the rush of emotions. "I like you, Kyungsoo."

They still have a long way to go, and this, this is just a starter. They seal it with kiss, both smiley remarks crash together and Jongin escapes an amused puff, both laughing softly against each other. The kiss after tastes like sweet hot chocolate in the winter. He'd never get tired of the taste.

* * *

Kyungsoo waits in the car patiently. It’s not usual for him to picking up Sehun due to his busy work, well, most likely because he has a morning shift that lasted til late afternoon which became an obstacle. But not today. Sehun was being really unreasonable yesterday. It was already past eight and Kyungsoo was about to get him ready for bed, stretching his arm towards the little boy so he can jump into his embrace and Kyungsoo can carry him to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Sehun loves his daddy embrace, with how fast Sehun could fast asleep within his arm, it’s not something to doubt for. But.

“Don’t wanna,” was what came from his mouth, pouting. 

“What do you mean you don’t wanna? It’s almost your bed time,” Kyungsoo ruffled his baby’s hair lovingly.

But the little boy only looked up and folded his hand, like he had made a decision or something, then shook his head. Kyungsoo started to get closer, which Sehun ran and threw himself onto the couch, secured his place so he couldn’t be moved easily, stomping his little feet. “No! No! Not sleepy!”

Kyungsoo sighs. Sehun was insisting and sulking to stay up late for like 30 minutes straight and the only bribe that seems to interest him was only this.

“Really? Daddy doesn’t have work?” He blinked several times, letting his guard off.

“Yes, if only you’ll brush your teeth and go to bed, now.” Kyungsoo said, defeated. But then Sehun practically sprint towards the bathroom. “Daddy’s home tomorrow! Yesss!” He cheered, and Kyungsoo can’t help but he found it amusing.

“Ah,” He sees kids already getting out from Sehun’s class, so ge gets out of the car, too. 

“Daddy!”

Is enough to make Kyungsoo laughs, not enough thinking how he likes the way the boy jumps into his open arms. “How was school? Are you having fun?” Sehun doesn’t reply, he just nods against Kyungsoo’s shoulder mildly, then continues to cheer. “Daddy, lets eat out!”

Which Kyungsoo sighs amusedly. “Sohyun cooked, hunnie. It’s your favorite,” then add, “Daddy needs to go to the toilet, do you want to wait inside the car or—“ Sehun shakes his head immediately. “I’ll go with daddy,”

It’s brief, though, Sehun leads the way and they apparently have to go through a corridor, passing few rooms which he’ll just assume as classes. He’s finished with his thing in only a matter of minutes. Which Sehun eagerly tugs his hand again once he done washing his hand, leading them again to their original location. “Relax, the car isn’t going anywhere,” He chuckles.

They pass through the same route, he notices. Eventually Sehun let go of his grip and run in front since Kyungsoo isn’t cooperating to run with him, which Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes as he’s looking around the place, not rushing his pace or whatsoever.

His gaze locks into on of the room though. He doesn’t think it’s a class... it’s a mini indoor field. Possibly for the kids. Then what’s a grown man doing there? Judging by his outfits he doubts it’s a janitor, it’s more likely to be a teacher. Kyungsoo can see his back through the windows from the corridor, and the sound of his steps against the wooden-likely floor attract his attention. He’s... dancing. 

Kyungsoo doesn't know when or how, he has no intention to watch what a stranger is doing-- but now he finds himself unable to look away, holding his breath.

He's mesmerized by the way his body swings, dip and sway. Rustle and nod, so fresh and sweet. His moves are delicate and elegant, but doesn't make it any less sharp and precise. He can hear the music faintly, and it feels like it embraces him. Swiftly and peacefully. He shines. He makes the room his dance floor, he makes the room his. 

Kyungsoo is fascinated. His mind is probaby playing tricks on him because now it seems like the beat matches the wind, complimenting the man with the way it sways his hair in the right direction, the last rays of sunshine that started to leave decide to put it's last glow on him. The music caresses around his waist, increasing the velocity of his dancing. The chorus swings and twirls, whips Kyungsoo's mind, he's completely, perfectly, awestruck. For a split second, the world is completely quiet.

"Daddy,”

Sehun calls out, makes Kyungsoo snap out of his thoughts. How long he has been standing there? "What are you doing?" He frowns, walking hurriedly towards his dad. He probably has ran far enough only to realize Kyungsoo is nowhere behind him. "Nothing, daddy just--" a _little bit distracted._

"Oh, daddy look, it’s Mr. Kim,"

Kyungsoo blinks. He follows Sehun's eyes, innocently looking at the exact man that he believes must be an illusion. No one should be able to move so heavenly like that.

"Mr. Kim, the same Mr. Kim as your homeroom teacher, Kim Jongin? the one you're always talking about?" Though he's busy, he knows the basic things with his son's school life, as who his homeroom teacher is. Especially the way his son particularly fond of this teacher. Beside they share the same hobby, he's willing to teach Sehun too outside school out of generousity, which he's so thankful for. Sehun nods then, confirming. Kyungsoo spares another glance to the other man, now has stood with a hand on his chest, most likely is catching his breath now, exhaustion palpable.

"C'mon daddy, I'm hungry, I'm hungry!" Sehun grabs Kyungsoo hand again, pulls it again so Kyungsoo would follow him, and the dad has to keep up with the little boy now.

But even in the way they jog slowly towards the parking lot, or where Kyungsoo has driven them home in the car, or even when he has sat to enjoy his lunch, Sehun in front of him happy cheers at his favorite food with Sohyun's giggles at the little boy-- he seems to can't make that certain man out of his mind. He finds himself... intrigued.

Kim Jongin, huh?

"Hey, Sohyun,"

The girl with the pretty smile turns his attention to the elder, answers him softly with a coherent _yeah?_ Her hands are still making sure Sehun doesn't messing up his meal. 

"There'll be a parents meeting next week, right?" Sohyun nods, peering at Kyungsoo through her lashes. "It'd be held on Saturday morning I believe. Do you want me to cover for you?"

"No, don't worry," Kyungsoo clicks his tongue, then smiles.

"I think I'm perfectly fine going by myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. But it's finished! I hope I gave the ending and the whole story justice. I've been planning to end it like that for the longest time ever lol. And also, I hope you enjoy is as much as I do <3 Please don't mind the errors and mistake. See you in my (hopefully) next work!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update in a week. I could've fit it into a full one shot but I won't finish the rest that soon and I want to share it asap because of this Kyungsoo drought. Bear with me <3 And pls understand if there are any errors!


End file.
